1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printer systems and printing methods, and particularly, to a printer system and a printing method for making paper crafts.
2. Description of Related Art
In computing, a printer is a peripheral device which produces a hard copy (permanent human-readable text and/or graphics) of documents stored in electronic form. Typically, the hard copy is a physical print media such as paper or transparencies which can be useful for the design of paper crafts.